The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of New Guinea Impatiens plant, botanically known as Impatiens hybrida hort, and referred to by the variety name ‘SAKIMP044’. ‘SAKIMP044’ originated from an interspecific hybridization in Misato, Japan between the proprietary female breeding line ‘NE-5331’ (unpatented) having salmon-orange flowers and the proprietary male breeding line ‘NI-549-37HB’ (unpatented) having purple flowers and variegated leaves.
In May 2011, ‘NE-5331’ was crossed with ‘NI-549-37HB’ and a population of F1 plants were produced. The F1 plants were evaluated in Misato, Japan in an open field trial. The criteria for plant selection included deep flower color, compact growth habit, and strong root system. At the completion of the trial, a single plant was made based on the above criteria and vegetatively propagated and was designated ‘M2014 260’. From June to August 2014, the selection was evaluated in an open field in Misato, Japan. Shoot-tip cuttings of the variety were then shipped to Salinas, Calif., where the plants were regenerated and re-evaluated for stability of traits. ‘M2014 260’ was subsequently named ‘SAKIMP044’. ‘SAKIMP044’ was found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation via vegetative cuttings in Salinas, Calif.